


First Blood

by FlawedVictori



Series: The Life of Crime Often Ends Quickly, but Rarely Ends Well [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: Even if Blake lived for a thousand years, she'd never forget the first time Yang took a bullet. LifeOfCrime AU.





	First Blood

**Author's Note:**

> The start of my return to my LOC AU! I hope you all like it, I tried to start off small, work my way back into it, yknow how it is. Enjoy!
> 
> If you liked this, check out my tumblr, FlawedVictori? There's a lot of writing stuff that never gets posted here, plus links to my tabletop podcast and a ton of me being a gay dork, it's a good time.

Even if Blake lived to be a thousand, she'd never forget the first time someone got the drop on them, the first time Yang took a bullet... the first time she'd realized just how much she cared about the dorky blonde.

 

/

 

It'd been on their third job, a milk run robbery of a small check cashing place.

 

There was just the one guard, barely any cameras to speak of, and the payoff would be incredible.

 

They'd parked a getaway car on the next street over, they had their pistols and disguises all ready, it should have been easy.

 

It was never easy.

 

/

 

To Yang's credit, the job had gone off without a hitch, until they'd stepped outside... and found half a dozen cops waiting for them.

 

(It wasn't until months later that Blake's contacts confirmed what she'd assumed had happened; the clerk had found her spine and hit the silent alarm.)

 

Yang pulled her bandanna up, obscuring her face a bit better, and Blake was suddenly _very_ grateful she'd talked her into cutting the mane.

 

She didn't wanna to make it _too_ easy to identify them, after all.

 

"Drop the weapons! Hands behind your heads!" One of them yelled, and Blake grinned.

 

/

Yang's hands twitch a bit, and she thinks of giving herself up...  
  


But then her mind is filled with thoughts of Ruby, and she leaps into action.

 

/

 

Blake dives for cover behind a car as Yang raises her gun, and there's a few quick shots... and then a cacophony of response, Yang appearing behind the car across from her, clutching her side and cursing as it pours blood.

 

There's a whoop from the cops, and Blake peeks out of her cover.

 

Two of them are laying in the street, motionless, and a third is screaming and holding her shoulder, and she whistles a bit.

  
Yang, despite everything else, has always been a crack shot.

 

She chances a look over to her, and can't help but be a little impressed.

 

She's already bandaged up, duct tape over gauze over a bullet wound, and is reloading and clearly psyching herself up for another attack.  
  


Her vision slides from her wound, to her gun, and finally, to her.

 

She's struck by the sudden notion that Yang's eyes are absolutely breathtaking, and then the blonde is nodding and leaping up and Blake follows.

  
/

 

She pulls the trigger again and again as she runs,Yang on her heels, both of them praying for the bullets to find their marks.

 

There's a couple screams, and then they're in an alley and then... they're clear, alone on a near-deserted street, the car in sight.

  
/

 

It isn't until they're nearly home that Blake's grip on the wheel relaxes, and she lets out a shaky, uncertain breath.

 

"You did good." Yang says, squeezing her shoulder, and she rolls her eyes.

 

"That's supposed to be my line. Not everyone can handle getting shot, let alone get up and run like that" 

 

Yang shrugs. "It... kinda didn't hurt as bad as I was expecting. Lot of blood, though."

 

Blake nods, numbly, and sighs a bit. "Yeah, we'll have to patch you up before Ruby gets back, and figure out a good reason for you to be bandaged up. Any ideas?"

 

There's a short pause, and then she spots Yang's thousand-watt grin out of the corner of her eye. 

 

"We could just tell her you're into knifeplay?" Yang says, almost innocently, and Blake jerks so hard that she nearly sends them into oncoming traffic.

 

Yang's laughter rings in her ears, and she feels herself go red. "I, that's... that's usable, sure, but lets say someone else? I don't want her thinking... uh..." She stammers to a halt.

 

"Spoilsport." Yang says, sticking her tongue out, and Blake, despite everything, finds herself returning the childish gesture. 

 

She's struck by the sudden thought that there's a life here, if she wants it, and she squashes it down.

 

First things first, she needed to get Yang inside and actually treat that...   
  
  
Flirting could come later.


End file.
